Gaming Virus
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Felix feels something is up when Ralph and the Nicelanders begin to fight like they use to. He learns that something has gone wrong with each game in the arcade.


"Who are you to talk Felix? You literally fix stuff by hitting it with a hammer! Does no one else not understand the logic in that?" The Nicelanders gasped. "And you guys," Ralph turned to the little towns people. "You are all called the 'Nicelanders' but you're all mean!" "Then why don't you go back and sleep in the trash because that's what you are!" The Nicelanders gestured to the door. "Fine! I will. The bricks and broken glass are softer than your hearts will ever be." Ralph stormed to the door; gripping the knob tightly. "What's gotten into you Ralph?" Felix looked up at what seemed like a pale Hulk. Ralph looked over his shoulder at Felix; his brow furrowed. He swung the door of Felix's apartment right off the hinges. All of the Nicelanders crossed their arms and murmured amongst themselves: "Can you believe him?" "Something's not right," Felix questioned the occurring events. "It's like everyone went back to how it was before Ralph got his metal. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Felix sneaked out of the penthouse and boarded the cart. He was about to enter Hero's Duty when he saw his wife leading visiting avatars back to their games. "Calhoun? What's going on?" "Felix! Get back in your game. It's not safe out here right now." Suddenly Game Central Stations lights flicked off. "Felix, the lights are back on, you can hop out of my arms now." Felix blushed and landed his feet back on the ground. "What's going on? Has that ever happened before?" "No it hasn't." Calhoun looked around. "Some smart aleck kid came into the arcade today and tried using a cheat code on one of the games. It made the game glitch and the virus got into the station. There have been complaints about the virus changing how the avatars act. Some have said that it seems like avatars are losing memory. The only ones who seem safe from the virus are the main avatars in each game. At least for now." "That's what must have happened back at the penthouse." "You mean your game is infected?" "Must be. Ralph and the Nicelanders got into an argument. It almost seemed like we were back to the night of our game's anniversary where no one invited Ralph." "Their memories must be lost too." "Is there a way to get them back?" "I don't know yet. If we don't figure it out soon, we too could lose ours." "But that would mean..." "We wouldn't remember each other." "Then we better figure it out!" Felix pulled his golden hammer out from his holster. "This will do the trick. Which game did the virus start in?" "I'm afraid it isn't that easy Felix..." "Warning," Sonic popped up on each screen in the station. "This is not a drill. Return to your game immediately. The virus cannot be contained. It has spread to 90% of...93% of the games. Return to your game. This is not a drill." Felix looked into Calhoun's eyes. "Go now!" They raced back to their game entrances. Felix turned around. "Calhoun!" She turned back to see Felix. The lights went out. "I will not forget you!" Felix's voice echoed through the dark. He felt his way back through the tunnel.

Soon, Felix was back in the penthouse. He switched his camera on and sat in a chair facing the lens. "Hi, Fix It Felix Jr. here. Today a kid at the arcade tried using a cheat code which caused a virus to get into Game Central Station. The main avatars of each game are the only ones who haven't been affected yet. That's why I am making this video. All of my co-avatars have lost a chunk of their memories but I cannot forget what has changed for the better over the passed few months. A while back, on the night of this game's anniversary, I made the mistake of not inviting a important member; Wreck It Ralph. He heard about the party and guilt-tripped me into letting him in. The Nicelanders and him got into an argument. They told him that he was ONLY a bad guy but Ralph insisted otherwise. He told us he could win a metal. A Nicelander told him that if he returned with one, he could live in the penthouse instead of the brick pile where he was currently sleeping. So, Ralph set out to win a metal. Along the way, he made friends and I met Calhoun; the love of my life. Just a few months ago, we got married. I don't ever want to forget that." Tears sat at the edge of Felix's eyes. "Anyway," he cleared his throat. "Our game was out of order until Ralph got his metal. When he returned, the Nicelanders kept their promise. Ralph and I even made some houses for some homeless avatars and let them join our bonus rounds...I'm saying all this because I don't want things to go back to how they were. Ralph is a very important part of this game, without him, we wouldn't have a game. Please Nicelanders try to remember. And Calhoun, I love you with all my heart." Click. Felix took the camera and placed it on his nightstand with a sticky note that read "Watch me. This is ALL true. Please try to remember. - Fix It Felix Jr." Felix pulled the chain attached to his light and rested his head down on his pillow.


End file.
